


now the fighting's done

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [77]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Im sorry about this, Song rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: because some things are so sad you have to go all 'Les Miserables' on them.





	now the fighting's done

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't post this here but here goes, in the interests of completion. There was a 'song lyrics' prompt in the Recharge Challenge (which is turned-her-brain's fault) which reminded me of that one Synthcast episode where Rochelle talked about the synths leaving the railyard singing their own version of “Do You Hear The People Sing”.
> 
> This isn’t that, mainly because so few words rhyme with ‘angry synths’. But it is a Les Mis rewrite, kinda.
> 
> I say ‘kinda’ because the tune is based on “Turning”, that little song the the women sing while they’re cleaning the bloodstains from the streets (I know, lovely), but having tried it with the backing track, I think I actually prefer it sung a capella. And slower. I’d forgotten how fast this song is. It’s slower in my head. And the last line’s longer. Sigh.
> 
> Anyway, for all this is a kind of tongue-in-cheek rhyming thing, it’s actually kind of angsty so probably don’t read it if the finale traumatised you too much. 
> 
> Special thanks to Sophie Hawkins for saying heartbreaking stuff in episode 8 that I was able to paraphrase 😎

Did you see them, green eyes shining bright?  
Children of the Railyard, so determined not to fight,  
Watching, waiting - patient as the tide  
Hoping for the mercy they had always been denied  
Did you see them, standing side by side?

All they asked for, all they longed to see  
All they ever wanted was a world where they were free  
They were peaceful, never held a gun  
Still the many suffered for the hasty act of one  
Where’s that free world, now the fighting’s done?

We’ll create it, those of us who live  
Change the world for Mia, who gave all that she could give  
Now she’s sleeping, we must carry on  
While she’s in our hearts and minds she’s never truly gone  
We can follow down the path that she once walked upon

Did you see her, lying in the light?  
There among the candle flames that flickered in the night  
She was selfless, even to the grave  
Never stopped to think when there was somebody to save  
May we always think of her, and let it make us brave.


End file.
